skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun with George Lucas
"Fun with George Lucas" (originally titled "Sex with George Lucas") is the 43rd episode in the Skyrim for Pimps series and the sixth episode of Season 4. This episode is a "very special kind of walkthrough" on how to make Herman Melville's special pancakes. Plot Crotch Guzzler returns from the Mushroom Kingdom and continues his quest to gather all of the ingredients for the pancake recipe. He does this in a montage so Crotch and his son Hroar can collect all of the items quickly. He roams around Skyrim collecting jar of hot sauces and bonsai clippings, and arrives at Solitude to obtain a Single Frame from "Return of the Jedi" (No Ewoks). He enters Evette San's house and finds a fellow named George Lucas standing there in his glasses. He draws out a red light sword, which Crotch is impressed by and takes that as well as the frame. He continues his adventure in Whiterun to find the Aretino Spaghetti plate, which he found out about after interrogating the Aretino kid. He apparently gave the plate to Fün a while back. Crotch dreading he might have to see Fün again notices that Fün took the boots that he left out on her doorsteps for her to lick. This lifts up his spirits a little bit. Going to the back of Fun's house, he sees the Aretino Spaghetti plate, underneath Lydia's dead body. Crotch's voice in his head first notices this and tries to job Crotch's memory of who she was. She was the lady Crotch banged in the graveyard. Crotch comments about the mentality of Fun saying "Who would kill their servant?" perhaps missing the irony that his has done the same with Sonir. He goes over to Kagrenzel, fall a very long distance and find the three quarts of distilled purple in a chest underwater. He then heads over to the Thieves Guild to get the blockbuster videos and steals it from a man named Vekel. During his visit, he destroys all of the members of the guild. He also visits Crabber's Shanty. There he obtains ten gallons of Worcestershire sauce, the last gallon from murdering the crabber. Back at his house, Crotch freaks out over a bandit killing his chicken and gives Runa a couple of sweet rolls, which makes her temporary big. He warns her about Lydia and then finds this George Lucas fellow again in his house. Crotch suspects Ysolda may have been cheating on him but find her out of the tower. She calmly expresses her worry about Crotch looking a little sickly. Feeling much better to find his wife okay, Crotch starts working on making the pancakes. Trivia * The events in this episode ties in with the events in "Revenge of the Pu*s" from season five. S'oggy witnesses Crotch killing the members of the Thieves Guild in Revenge of the Pu*s. He plants a unbelieveably distilled skooma on the zombie child Hroar and follows the scent around to the Crab shack, where he finds fellow Khajiit all gathered to find out where the scent was coming from. Video See also * Season 4 * Crotch Guzzler Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes